


A Decade Lost

by Azurehue22



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurehue22/pseuds/Azurehue22
Summary: You left me without warning, now here you are again. Your face, your touch, so familiar yet so foreign.





	

_I want to imagine him beside me again. His smile again, his laughter against my skin. The softness of his skin and the smoothness of his hair. My heart aches for him everyday. It’s been…ten years, now, and I still can’t move on. I miss my Dragon so much._

Kaylynn was interrupted from her journaling by a customer coming in. It was nearly closing time, and her thoughts always turned dark this time of day. The darkness of winter didn’t help, nor did the chill that permeated the aging building. The customer was an aged old woman, her spectacles held up by a thin wire chain around her neck. She wanted to exchange US Dollar for Yen. Kaylynn did so without comment, her smile long forgotten earlier in the day, and saw the lady off with a quick smile and a wave as she left. The wind came in, uninvited. It blew around her angles, ruffling the hems of her pants. She shivered.

She couldn’t help but remember better times, ten years ago. Times with Hanzo, snuggled under a blanket, enjoying each other. Sipping tea, watching a movie. He liked to watch her play games, too. Kaylynn smiled at the memory; he was not into video games himself, but loved to see her do it. She continued her journaling, picking up her pen and jotting down more memories, before the bell rang again. It was five to closing, what were they playing at? The people of this area were quite elderly; none were out past eight, especially in weather such as this. She walked back to the front desk, only to stop short, staring at the man in the room.

He was so familiar. It was eerie. She had just been thinking about Hanzo, and someone who looked just like him entered the bank. His eyes widened when he saw her as well. Eyes just like Hanzo’s. He wanted an exchange just like the woman, which she did, her hands slightly shaking as she worked the machines. If he was Hanzo, he had aged quite a bit. His temples had greyed, his hair was shorter. Instead of the luxurious silks and fabrics he had worn, he had on simple (and chilly) down jacket. He left without another word, and Kaylynn gave up hope it had been him. Just a doppelganger.

She closed shop only a few minutes later, buttoning up her heavy winter coat and trudging outside, promptly bumping into the same gentlemen from before. He was still hanging around? She looked up, to see his eyes glued to hers. So familiar…so real.

“H-Hanzo?” She breathed. He couldn’t be. He mouthed her name, before nodding.  
“Tsuki-. Kaylynn?” He stopped himself from saying his pet name for her. Probably thought it was appropriate. She nodded, hardly breathing. Hardly aware of the biting chill gnawing at her ankles.  
“Hanzo…you’re alive!” She threw her arms around him. She didn’t care about him leaving her, about him being gone. She was just so glad he was here, he was alive. He held her close, breathing her in. He was warm, just as warm as she remembered him.  
“It takes a lot to kill me.” He pulled back, eyeing her. “You haven’t forgotten me, then?” She shook her head, chuckling. He had a strand of stubborn hair in his eyes, and she tucked it away behind his ears.  
“How could I forget you?” They gazed at each other for a time, lost for words.  
“I thought about you, everyday.” His voice was soft, barely audible over the wind. He sounded the same, though this voice was weary. Tired. Not the same voice she remembered a decade ago, a voice full of eagerness, pride, and excitement. The wind continued to bite at her. Her hands, despite being closed in Hanzo’s, were freezing. His cheeks were growing blue.

“Hanzo, come to my house. It’s just down the block.” This seemed to rouse him. Wordless, he followed her. His gait had changed as well. It was loping, graceful as it had been, but quieter. Soft, tiny footfalls. She noted for the first time he was carrying a long, oblong pack, slung over his shoulders, as well as a backpack. She pushed it to the back of her mind, leading him to her tiny house with the thatched roof and round windows. A modern house in a traditional style.

“Here we are. Come on in.” It was wonderfully warm. The moment he had removed his shoes and belongings, she hugged him. He reciprocated, smiling into her neck. His lips were so cold, as were his cheeks. She pulled away, cupping his face in her hands.  
“I have missed you so. Everyday. Every damn day. Why did you leave me, my beautiful Dragon?” She pleaded. The emotions she felt, every day for the past decade spilled out. She saw unshed tears welling in his eyes. Those perfect eyes.  
“We were…to be married.” She pressed herself to his chest. She had been young. Beautiful and so ready to be a mother. Now…she felt old. Weary. Tired of working.

“I am so sorry, my Tsuki-kun.” He held her tightly. She felt tears fall into her hair. She looked up. He was doing his best to drive them back, but the tears came regardless. She pulled towards her, sinking to the ground. They held each other at level. She kissed his greying temples, smoothing back stray strands of hair.  
“So much happened after Father’s murder. I couldn’t stay. I couldn’t take you with me.”  
“Why?” Was all she could say.  
“It wasn’t safe.” He took a small, shuddering breath, before clenching his jaw and plowing on, his expression sour.  
“I was a vagrant. I never stayed in one place more than a night. I…I was being hunted by assassins. You understand, I couldn’t have taken you with me! That wasn’t the life I wanted for you! The life we planned on!” His voice had risen to a shout, and she calmed him, brushing his cheeks with her thumbs. He had his own hands firmly planted on her hips, just under her blouse, feeling the heat of her body. They didn’t roam. They didn’t know if they were allowed too.

“You’re here now, though. Why?” She stroked his cheek bones; so prominent in his face. They always had been, but a life of vagrancy had thinned him. They stood out more now.  
“Personal trip. I didn’t expect to find you.” He was calmer now. He looked down at her left hand, at the ring he had given her. Large, cast entirely of gold with the Shimada seal of dragons. Each dragon had a jewel for an eye; a sapphire and an emerald. He had given it to her as a proposal, and she had never taken it off since.  
“I’ve never taken it off. I stayed at that house for a few months, hoping you’d come back. I finally had to leave, find work.” Tears were welling in her own eyes now. She wiped them with the back of her hand, and he pulled her to his chest. He smelled so familiar.  
“I roamed for so long. Finally found this place, found work. People hated me. Hated my hair, hated my skin.” She felt his jaw tighten, his hands clasp her skin firmly.  
“I…I thought you dead after a few years.”  
“Words cannot express how…how sorry I am.”

“We’ve found each other again. Don’t be sorry.” She found she had no anger. The anger she had felt was gone, replaced by an extreme happiness and joy at finding her beloved again. They held eachother for some time, listening to the wind blow outside. Finally, she pulled herself away, gazing at him.  
“Dragon, some tea?” He nodded.  
“If you want.”  
“You’re freezing, my love.” She pulled a blanket off the couch, draping it over his shoulders. Even though he had on a woolen turtle neck, she could see him shivering. She walked over to the kitchen, separated from the living room by a thin paper sheet. He noticed her tea canisters, and the decanter she had left on the counter.  
“I gave those to you.” He seemed surprised.  
“You did. For my birthday.” She picked one up, gazing at it. They were made of ceramic molded by hand, in the shapes of various animals endemic to Japan. A giant salamander, a koi fish, and a raccoon dog. The decanter was similar, only stamped with the Shimada crest and embedded with a real sapphire and emerald.  
“You kept them?”  
“I’ve kept everything you gave me. They’re treasures.” She busied herself with the stove, watching Hanzo out of the corner of her eye. His eyes roamed about the room, taking in the various furnishing and décor.  
“You have a Goldfish.” He nodded his head at the single fish living in a large tank. Populated with several hides and plants, he fluttered around to his hearts content, his beautiful twin tails fanning in the current.  
“Yes. His name is Genji.” She saw his face blanche somewhat, before recovering. He looked at her, questioning. She smile.  
“He was going to be killed because he kept injuring females in his haste to breed with them. As I was there-.” She laughed, pouring water into two small glasses. “He was nudging females in the tank, chasing them. I said I would take him off their hands.” She grasped the glasses, bringing one to Hanzo, and holding the other close, gauging his expression. “He reminded me of Genji. Always chasing. Never settling down.” 

“How is he, by the way?” She was suddenly curious, she counted Genji as a friend and hadn’t thought about him until now. Hanzo closed his eyes, his jaw clenched.  
“I…”  
“Is…is he dead?” She bowed her head slightly, her heart sinking. Hanzo looked at her; his gaze was full of an intensity she had never seen before. She saw through him, saw self-hatred, loathing, fury, and an incredible sadness that permeated into the room. She scooted closer to him, kissing his temple.  
“Yes.” He finally responded. He leaned into her, and they sat, temples pressed together and arms around each other for a time. She wouldn’t ask how Genji died; she could tell it was an extremely painful subject, and didn’t want to press it. Finally, as she was dozing off against him, she felt his lips on hers. The woke her, and she pressed forcibly into his. Chapped as they were, she remembered how soft they were, how supple and perfect they were. He tasted so good, as he always had.

“I missed you dearly, Tsuki-kun.” He breathed, fumbling at the sleeve of her blouse. She pulled away, pulling it up over her head and tossing it aside. His eyes widened in surprise; she could see the hunger in them.  
“Forget about our talk…” She whispered. She pushed him against the couch, straddling him, her breasts pressed against his chest. His nimble fingers worked the clasp of her bra, undoing it and pulling it off, kissing her all the awhile.  
“Ten years I’ve longed for this.” He breathed, picking her up. She squealed, her hair falling around her shoulders. She couldn’t believe he hadn’t had anyone else, even a prostitute in his decade away from her. She could hardly blame him if he had.  
“You’ve had no one else?”  
“No one.” He stroked her cheek.  
“My dear Dragon…” Her longing grew. She kissed his forehead.  
“Bedrooms over there.” She pointed, pulling his hair down from its tie. He smiled, turning her stomach into butterflies.  
“The couch will do just fine.” He turned around, dropping her on the couch before falling on top of her.


End file.
